En el ahora
by ellyssi
Summary: —No puedes volver al ayer, porque ya eres una persona diferente.


_**Título:**_ _En el ahora._

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo Único_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Summary: —N_** _o puedes volver al ayer, porque ya eres una persona diferente._

 _ **.**_

 ** _N. de palabras:_** _1050_

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Sin embargo, lo narrado más adelante, me pertenece a mí y a mi imaginación._

* * *

Los miembros de Fairy Tail, e incluso de otros gremios, solían pensar en Levy como una jovencita alegre, inteligente y a veces seria. También la identificaban como alguien amable y dulce. Sin embargo, pocos pensaban en ella como alguien _sensible_ , entre los cuales se incluían Lucy, Mirajane y sus grandes amigos Jet y Droy.

En realidad, Gajeel tardó en darse cuenta de qué tanto llegaban a afectarle las palabras frías a Levy. Principalmente porque ella no se mostraba triste o dolida, a veces (y sólo a veces) se mostraba irritada o indignada. Y la mayor parte del tiempo (sobre todo, cuando no se trataba de Gajeel), mostraba indiferencia o fingida ignorancia.

Gajeel _realmente_ tardó en darse cuenta. Principalmente porque nunca se ha sentido con la capacidad de entender y leer a las personas como si se tratase de libros (comúnmente, era un dolor de cabeza para él siquiera intentarlo). Muy contrario a la peli azul, cabe aclarar. Pero la verdad era que él reparaba en cada detalle proveniente de ella. Todos y cada uno (aunque ni él mismo sabe cuándo empezó a estudiar tanto a _la enana_ , simplemente se halló a sí mismo haciéndolo constantemente, y no es como si tuviera ganas o voluntad para dejar ese hábito de un momento a otro, _para nada_ ). E, incluso con eso, le llevó tiempo darse cuenta.

Él era tosco, bruto y un idiota durante una gran parte del tiempo ( _sin embargo antes había sido peor_ , solía recordar con amargura); pero no lo era con intención. Simplemente era su actitud. Y Levy, quien era básicamente todo lo contrario a él, a veces llegaba a salir herida por su comportamiento (por supuesto, no es como que lo demostrara expresamente).

Más tarde, Lucy lo regañaría un poco, Mira suspiraría y negaría con la cabeza (seguramente pensando que no tenía remedio), y Jet y Droy le lanzarían dagas con la mirada cuando éste no los viera, desde la lejanía, siempre en un sitio bien apartado o por lo menos escondido.

Y así como el dragón de hierro no está seguro de cuándo comenzó a _interesarse_ verdaderamente en la maga de escritura sólida, tampoco está seguro de cuándo fue que comenzó a notar cómo sus bonitos ojos avellana se oscurecían ligeramente cuando se sentía triste, o cómo se mordía disimuladamente el interior de su mejilla. Aún en la actualidad, a veces no se percataba de esos gestos, dependía de qué tan distraído o cansado estuviera. Pero al fin y al cabo; usualmente, los notaba, e inmediatamente sintiéndose arrepentido, le regalaba una sonrisa torcida y le alborotaba los cabellos en un ademán que, esperaba él, resultase cariñoso. A Levy le causaba más ternura que otra cosa (aunque era innegable que ese gesto conseguía que su corazón diese brincos y volteretas en su cavidad torácica).

Gajeel se arrepentía de muchas cosas, por supuesto, pero no estaba seguro de cuántas veces (o si alguna vez, mejor dicho) había recitado con claridad las palabras _"lo siento"_. La mayor parte de las veces lo omitía, pero la culpabilidad no se iba.

Tampoco se sentía cómodo pensando en eso, cabe añadir; le había hecho cosas _horribles_ a la enana, y pensar en ello le provocaba un sentimiento de pesadez que difícilmente se iría (y que no lo dejaría ver o estar con Levy con toda la tranquilidad que él desearía).

Gajeel sabía que era delicada, es decir, su piel era suave, su complexión era fina y ella en sí era pequeña, casi como una muñeca. Además tenía un aura de inocencia que en ocasiones le confería un aspecto como de hada; traviesa y hermosa (pero shh, que ese pensamiento nunca se pasó por la cabeza del dragon Slayer).

Constantemente tenía el temor de _romperla_. Sabía perfectamente que la había herido en más de una ocasión (ni siquiera hace mucha falta mencionar su fatídico primer encuentro), y eso en realidad, le dolía a él también. Cada noche, al dormir, tenía temor incluso de abrazarla con mucha fuerza (sin embargo Levy lo estrujaba como si se tratase de una almohada, y Gajeel se sentía muy cómodo con ello; pues además acababa utilizando su pecho para descansar su cabeza y, maldición, su cabello olía tan delicioso como lo hacía ella que le era fácil dormir estando en esa posición).

Levy, por su parte, era consciente de su temor. También solía ser consciente de que Gajeel no tendía a lastimarla con esa precisa intención, era inteligente y perspicaz, y notaba cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y hacía una mueca cuando ella misma flaqueaba y traslucía su sentir. A la muchacha, por supuesto, eso le parecía muy adorable (sobre todo cuando le sacudía su ya alborotado cabello corto en un gesto que ella identificaba como disculpa), así que nunca duraba triste durante más de apenas unos segundos. Minutos, cuando Gajeel tardaba en comprender sus errores.

 _Lo amaba._ Con locura, se repetiría. Y ella estaba segura de haber escuchado en algunas ocasiones a Gajeel decirle que la quería, temprano al despertar, creyendo que ella aún dormía, mientras besaba con tanta delicadeza que parecería imposible para alguien como él, su cabeza. Y a la maga de escritura sólida le conmovía tanto que le costaba un codo y un pulmón aligerar el acelerado ritmo de su corazón para no dejarlo descubrir que estaba despierta. Sin embargo su pareja sí que lo sabía, pues sus mejillas y orejas sonrojadas eran suficiente prueba para probar que lo había escuchado.

A esas alturas, ambos podían decir que eran absoluta y completamente felices. O bien, dichosos. Gajeel en ocasiones aún llegaba a sentir resentimiento consigo mismo por sus actos del pasado, pero Levy siempre conseguía reconfortarlo al recordarle que, al fin y al cabo, el pasado en el pasado se quedaba.

—No puedes volver al ayer, porque ya eres una persona diferente —le diría, sonriente, tranquilizando su corazón como nadie más podría.

Y así como Gajeel se preocupaba por el pasado, Levy se preocupaba por el futuro. Y así como Levy tranquilizaba a Gajeel, él lo hacía con ella, demostrándole que estaban juntos _en el ahora_ , y prometiéndole silenciosamente, con un cariñoso beso en los labios que la dejaba con las orejas rojas, que no la dejaría sola.

Al final, Gajeel también era jodidamente sensible cuando se trataba de la enana.

* * *

N/A- OMG, estoy feliz.

Es lo más cursi que he escrito en mi vida y lo soprendente es que encima me gustó (?, además que lo hice a la medianoche y lo acabé como en hora y media (o sea, no me tardé nada).

No sé realmente qué añadir, sencillamente eso. Oh, sí, adopté (̶r̶a̶p̶t̶é̶) a la Anzu (Anzullia, pues) como beta. Y de ella salió el título (te amo bebé, como siempre, te lo dedico desde el fondo de mi hígado, con jugos gástricos y todo como dijiste~).

No sé qué más, espero que les haya gustado *corazón*. Ah, sí, el único diálogo del fic también salió de ella (en realidad de Lewis Carroll). Denle mucho amor, que no muerde ;) (?).

Besitos~.

P.D.- Anzu, publiqué el fic mientras estabas dormida 'cuz I love u. (?)


End file.
